Himitsu
by Andrea Cecilia
Summary: SAISAKU de veras no te lo puedo contar, shh! alguien puede oirte...bueno...el secreto es que...Lemon DAFF Complete FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS A MI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! xD!


•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

_**Himitsu**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**Characteristics:** Lemon DAFF

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros: **esta es una fecha especial –**hoy 21 de febrero es mi cumpleaños!!**- Entonces me lo dedico completito para mi (´¬´), oh si, no sean envidiosos…Andy esta a un paso del segundo piso, o el segundo piso se esta cayendo encima de Andy? xD!! (¬¬)…ya pues disfruten de la lectura, yo disfrute escribiéndolo…para mi xD!!...que mejor que celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi pareja favorita? –bueno SasuSaku también es mi favorita xD!!-

Himitsu: secreto

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sai?

-la corrió de la puerta y entro a la casa de la kunoichi, apago la luz de la sala de estar y corrió un poco las cortinas como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo y quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie lo vio entrar en ese lugar-

Sai!!

Shh!! –Sonrió aliviado, había llegado allí sin ningún percance-

Que ocurre? –susurro quedo, le preocupaba la situación-

-la miro, el pijama que traía puesto no era muy atractivo…era totalmente sugerente!!...y es que el reloj de pared marcaba la media noche, la chica traía el cabello rosa revuelto, se notaba que daba vuelcos al dormir, tenia unas marcas rojas en la mejilla derecha, seguro se había recostado en algo, lucia graciosa…con ese atuendo sexy conformado por unos pantalones cortos y un top azul de tiras, y esa actitud de niña pequeña- todo esta bien -sonrió-

-retiro al moreno de la ventana y ella misma miro hacia todos lados luego de retirar la cortina- que buscabas?, por que has llegado tan agitado y a esta hora?

Te digo que todo esta bien –contemplo los firmes muslos de la chica semi agachada y la línea de su espalda…apetecible-

-se giro y lo miro enojada- y ha que has venido? Te parece decente entrar a esta hora a la casa de una señorita, sin dar explicación de ningún tipo y con una actitud tan extraña?!! –Lo regaño-

Así se habla shanaro!! –Apoyo inner-

Vas a golpearme? –La acorralo contra el vidrio del ventanal haciendo que las nalgas de la chica presionaran el cristal y la tela-

…no…-evito la mirada del moreno, eso era extraño…mucho-

Sakura-san…el porque de mi visita es secreto…

Estas metido en problemas? –interrogo preocupada-

Claro que no –sonrió falsamente-

Entonces?, necesitas mi ayuda? -se escabullo por entre un hoyuelo entre ellos y la pared- por que Sai, sinceramente estoy muy cansada, y por que debería ayudarte si siempre me tratas mal? –se rasco los ojos en señal de sueño y camino hacia la cocina, tomo y un vaso de agua y se recostó en el mesón…su posición de chica vulnerable no existía, poseía una fuerza tremenda, estaba en su propia casa, con Sai que es un borde, y en cualquiera de los casos podía gritar…eso es todo-

Frontuda, no necesito nada de eso…-puso sus manos a cada lado de la pelirosa haciendo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella regresara, esto lo hizo sonreír, no entendía nada de sentimientos pero si de sensaciones, sabia que un simple roce ponía en alerta a todos los sentidos, y en ese momento sus sentidos exigían la cura de su alma-

Sai, que te ocurre, estas muy extraño –frunció el seño y lo empujo lejos de ella, sentía las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza y el corazón acelerado-

Es secreto –sonrió para acercarse de nuevo a la chica, le quito el vaso de las manos y se acerco mas, la olfateo, se apretó contra la kunoichi y se fijo en ella, algo en el interior de la pelirosa se había agitado y ahora sus labios temblaban, entreabiertos, rojos y sedosos- tu pulso se ha alterado…-sus dedos ejercieron algo de presión sobre un punto especifico en la muñeca de su compañera de equipo-

Lo…lo se…-se sentía mal…las piernas intentaban tiritar amenazando con hacerla caer al suelo, aunque sabia que el Anbu no lo permitiría, la tenia bien apresada…- que quieres? –no estaba asustada por lo que posiblemente sucedería, estaba confundida…por que Sai quería algo con ella si siempre se había demostrado tan frió?-

Tu que quieres? –Rió y se inclino un poco mas empujándola contra la madera, entonces con una mano retiro los utensilios de cocina allí puestos-

Nada…-sentía la respiración densa, la de el y la de ella-

Entiendo…-entre abrió la boca haciendo que sus labios rozaran, se movió un poco para incitarla, suspiro tentándola, los sentidos hacían perder la cordura, y los pecados solo existían en la mente, hay que sucumbir ante la tentación para saciarla…y ver si se quiere mas de ella-

-ahogo un gemido excitado, se sentía mareada, entrecerró los ojos verdes y mordió el labio inferior del muchacho…el la había obligado a eso, y lo sintió sonreír para luego besarla, y recostarla en el muro, la tomo de ambas piernas y la hizo enredarlas al borde de su cadera masculina, se sintió tocada, las manos ansiosas de el se abrían buscando el contacto de su piel, sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin conciencia o razón alguna, ella misma enredaba sus brazos en la espalda de el, acaricio su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos y el se estremeció-

Dios…

-tiro de su cabello rosa con algo de fuerza, quería besar toda le extensión de su cuello, mordía y dejaba marcas con sus dientes, a pesar de no tener sentimiento alguno el si experimentaba los goces del cuerpo, y disfrutar con ella es algo que desea hace un buen tiempo…ella reacciona muy bien ante cada caricia, sus ojos claros están oscurecidos y tiene el bello rizado…Sakura se rendía ante los placeres para curar el alma-

Sai…-le llamo, sentía sus rosáceos cabellos ser halados entre los dedos del chico, y sabia que al día siguiente habrían marcas en su cuello…también estaba conciente de que quería algo mas profundo, y el no se lo daba, los besos se detenían al llegar al borde de su escote cuadrado que de escote tenia muy poco, era tan lento y achispante…-…Sai…-rogó de nuevo-

Hum? –se aferro a la espalda de ella y acaricio el borde del short…no sin dejar de besarla-

-lo separo bruscamente, el la miro y ella se sorprendió de su desvergüenza…se quito su propia camisa y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella-

-el pequeño pecho de la chica se aplastaba contra su camisa, la sintió estremecerse cuando delineo su costado y luego la curva de sus senos, ella había resultado ser una cosa diferente de lo que parecía, por que, los glúteos de Sai rebosaban entre los dedos hambrientos de la kunoichi, al parecer ambos estaban ansiosos…ansiosos y casi vestidos, Sakura se sacudió, le apretó mas si era posible y froto sus partes intimas sin pudor alguno, sintió la punzada de la erección del chico y ella misma se sintió humedecer, uno, dos, tres y cuatro, sus paredes vaginales se contraían en busca de un miembro que aun no había entrado en ella, de hecho aun tenia la ropa puesta, pero apreciaba su sangre fluir hasta la punta de sus pies y regresar hasta la cabeza enloquecida, no se sentía bien, la nausea volvía y la asfixia se hacia insoportable-

F…ea…-le recordó a la ojiverde que le miro de forma desdeñosa mientras le sacaba el pantalón, bueno, lo que podía hacer, estaba tan deseosa que dos intentos le fueron insuficientes, chasqueo la lengua mientras inner le recomendaba mas relaciones de tipo pasional, solo para practicar-

Invesil –refunfuño poniéndose colorada, lo odiaba, entonces, por que estaban en aquella situación?...Sai le gustaba, mucho, poseía un físico excelente, era un ninja admirable, tenia conocimientos elevadísimos, además, le recuerda a Sasuke-kun, en ese momento imagina que son las manos de Uchiha las que la tocan y le roban el aliento, y entonces algo explota, esta excitadísima con la idea, y no es que desee hacer comparaciones, simplemente es irresistible…Sakura sufre de alorgasmia (1)…-

-ella a puesto esa mueca extraviada, sabe a la perfección lo que significa, ella piensa en el traidor/maricon de Konoha…la separa del mesón y la lleva a la penumbra de la sala, la tumba sobre el sofá entre marrón y marfil, a quien le importa?...baja con prisa los pantaloncitos calientes de la niña entre sus brazos, el mismo ya no trae puesta la parte inferior de su atuendo…entonces…separa las piernas de una sonrojada Sakura extraviada en el mundo Sai Uchiha y entra de un solo empujón, ella se tensa y aprieta sus hombros aun cubiertos por la característica chaqueta negra, la toma del rostro y le hace mirarle, ella no puede, las embestidas comienzan su movimiento y siente su hombría prieta en un mundo calido- Sakura…-la besa con mordidas- no pretendo reemplazar a nadie…-algo mas de fuerza fue aplicada a la estocada haciéndola chillar-

Yo...yo…-avergonzada?, siente lastima acaso?, tan inmoral era?...una segunda convulsión estaba cerca, podía sentirla palpitante en sus entrañas, palpitante y erecta…no se sentía bien…se sentía bien el?...le miro, deseaba saber si a el le pasaba lo que a ella, en el rostro del moreno habían mechones de su oscuro cabello, la banda descolocada y los ojos abiertos observando cada detalle-…Sai…a que viniste? –Gimió, y no lo evito, de hecho quería hacerlo, la duda la asaltaba-

…El secreto, Sakura, es que te quiero…

Dios…

-no se sentía bien, la nausea volvía y la asfixia se hacia insoportable…se sintió abrazada por la sobreprotección y regada con el buen sexo-…por favor no te guardes mas secretos y se del todo sincero conmigo Sai –pidió robándole un beso, calmando la respiración y acariciando al Anbu que tras unos segundos de silencio y deleite sintió las tiernas lagrimas sobre sus dedos…que el la quiera no es motivo para llorar…Sakura seguiría siendo siempre una incompetente, su fea y su mujer-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Me tire todo con ese final tan fresa ¬¬…envidio a Sakura ¨¬¨

(1) Alorgasmia: fantasear durante el acto sexual con otra persona que no sea la pareja.

-

-

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


End file.
